Cyber-physical systems (CPS) are conventional. Here, various informatic, software-related, hardware-related, mechanical, and/or electronic components are networked with one another, for example via the Internet. In this way, the components can make use of data and services that are available worldwide. Cyber-physical systems can use sensors to acquire physical data and can use actuators to act on physical processes. Components in cyber-physical systems often carry out safety-critical functions, for example in order to authenticate components or to create cryptographic keys.